epickitty54fandomcom-20200214-history
EpicKitty54 Wiki
EpicKitty54 EpicKitty54 (Usually seems to go by the name EpicKitty) is a popular brony action adventure Source Filmmaker animator. Despite many controversies in the brony fandom and most of every pony video since the original start of the internet age generation of My Little Pony (2011-) being very stupid and not worth watching, EpicKitty54 has somehow managed to become an interesting, infamous, and legendary figure in the pony SFM world. His YouTube channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/EpicKitty54 History Not much is known about his initial beginnings. It's also unknown how he initially got into My Little Pony in the first place. How did he know about giving ponies guns? Rumor has it he learned these methods in Garry's Mod. The initial pony models first introduced to Garry's Mod had a very buggy skeleton. They would only behave properly in the game if they were posed standing up. Around October 16, 2011, he created his YouTube channel as we know it. Initially he never posted any videos. This is what we assume his time that he practiced in Garry's Mod. Around June 2012; EpicKitty54 posted his first video. It was merely an ordinary Pony theme gmod video that featured Twilight Sparkle, her assistant Spike, and Trixie. Trixie steals and sinks a DeLorean. Not anything special but the bronies and pegasisters seemed to catch on. EpicKitty54 posted a few more videos also not too special. But things begin to change on his third posted video: "Apple Card The Discord Of Debt" "Apple Card The Discord Of Debt" is his first official pony action adventure video. How this video became famous remains an internet mystery. It was poorly animated (and I actually would not blame him, Garry's Mod is very limited when it comes to certain styles of video animation) but it showed some future promise that this brony is not your run of the mill MLP nerd. Unlike all the other pony videos that usually regurgitated the show itself in un-watchable ways; EpicKitty54 took the time to write an original story and create it all himself. The Discord of Debt was upgraded to a 13 long episodic Garry's Mod series. This series unfortunately is not easily watchable all the way through on some parts. Based on how some of the episodes play out, the way he introduced his OC makes himself resemble a few traits from The Doctor in Doctor Who. Since two of his videos he later posted are a parody to the Doctor Who show itself, it seems that he actually does like the show. Overall The Discord of Debt series was a somewhat promising start to some of his later well known videos. One strange trait about his channel is his most viewed videos are Garry's Mod/Source Filmmaker collabs. Out of many popular video animators this is somewhat interesting. EpicKitty54 is known as one of the few who has actually "re-claimed" these group projects. As shown in his video posted in 2013 "Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash Travele Through Time Collab", this collab was actually started by another Garry's Mod animator who goes by the alias, Sniper Melon. From what records show online the reason why this video was "re-claimed" was to prevent the project from completely falling apart. So it seems Sniper Melon was too lazy to finish the video himself, EpicKitty made a deal with him to "re-claim" the video and EpicKitty himself finish the collab. EpicKitty has also hosted collabs himself. Offered to the general Garry's Mod and Source Filmmaker community, "The Pony Idiot Box" is the only successful ponified spinoff of DasBoSchitt's "Gmod Idiot Box". It's an amazing accomplishment that this controversial collab lasted for three full episodes. What made this collab series controversial is the breaking barriers between the bronies and non-bronies. The Gmod Idiot Box was created as a pony-free comedy collection of skits based off of valve's games. When EpicKitty introduced the "Pony Idiot Box", controversy erupted between the two internet communities. Many of these skits were unfortunately not very well made and are not likely to tickle your funny bone; however, a few of the skits are actually funny. EpicKitty was only involved in making two skits, one of them completely not even related to My Little Pony in any way whatsoever. Were these collab episodes a success or fail? It is best answered as both. The time when EpicKitty54 actually became serious about his work was in 2014 when he switched to Source Filmmaker full time. EpicKitty54 initially started off with a few ordinary skits featuring his OC, AppleJack fainting from seeing something EpicKitty displayed on his PC monitor (probably porn but it's not confirmed in the actual video), Pony-normal activity, and babs seed trying to shoot down EpicKitty with a silenced rifle. Each video was animated on a basic level, but his later videos prove that he was practicing. At least he gave them better titles that just "test videos". His first full Source Filmmaker movie was a re-make of "Apple Card the Discord of Debt". Around the same time he also worked on a six month long project called the "X Series". "X" is probably his most interesting and actually worth watching series on his channel. (As of June 24, 2015, this series was topped by his "Outrun Blue Turbulence" video.) Sadly this series was still given bad reviews merely for the fact that ponies were given the priority role over the Team Fortress 2 characters valve provides. Heck there are no Team Fortress 2 characters that even appear in the SFM series at all. With that statement aside though there are still many positive attributes to this series. "X" is a fan created series based off of the TV show called "24". It's never stated directly at any point but is implied since the story is written in a "real time format" and everything takes place in real time just as it does in "24". The lead character also introduces himself in the 2nd episode just like Jack Bauer does in the first season of "24". As the fan series progresses parts of the story are revealed. Around the end of the first episode, this pony named Grey has to figure out who is trying to breach the police squad he works for which is called the Pony Federal Enforcers. Interesting enough all events still do occur in real time even though the timing is not down to every minute. Some characters are knocked out and established over the progression of the story. Overall this SFM series is probably the most original as it gets in the brony fandom. . As of December 20, 2014, EpicKitty54 has added other pony SFM YouTube shows. One of them is called the Pony Shenanigans Show. Initially, the first couple videos that were bundled into this show were just a simple comedy skit and a "Vodka Collab" entry that was rejected. Sad thing that this Vodka Collab entry was rejected as it was probably one of the best pony drunk simulators. What really stands out is the other two videos in the show titled, "Average Ponyville Day" and "The boat". After watching both videos, Epickitty did such a well detailed job showing the silly lives of those ponies living in Ponyville you would actually want to live there. As of March 18, 2015, EpicKitty54 added his first non-pony series called Counter Strike Outrun. In case you the reader are unaware of Counter Strike; the game is Valve's massive multiplayer FPS shooter that splits a set of ten players into two teams. One team is the Terrorists team ("T") and the other is the Counter Terrorists team ("CT"). The story follows a counter strike "T" player who goes by the name Blake Alonzo. Not much is really known about the actual story to this series yet other than Blake Alonzo is in desperate need of money to live on. What has already been shown in the first episode action-wise again is very outstanding and goes above and beyond his previous videos. As to what this series also shows, it is very likely true that EpicKitty is slowly abandoning the brony fandom. He stated in a comment to one of his fans on this video that "ponies R.I.P." and that "there needs to be a proper future for sfm". Both are very true since source filmmaker has been negatively overrun by the Five Nights At Freddys fandom and Brony fandom. EpicKitty54 is probably one of the few animators who knows what is truly necessary to still give source filmmaker a positive name. I, the author of this wiki, am disappointed to see ponies be dis-continued in the positive light EpicKitty provided for them; however, based on EpicKitty's past video series he has already uploaded, I am positively sure he has the full potential to bring us some of source filmmaker's best even outside of the brony fandom. As of June 24, 2015, my future predictions on EpicKitty bringing to life something worth while were correct. With his video, "Outrun Blue Turbulence", he has become the first pony sfm animator to bring anthro ponies to the source filmmaker movie level. The video as usual is not perfect. A lot of the walking, running, and miscellaneous animation cycles he used are pretty basic. No surprise here when there is only one animator working on a video (unless you are argodaemon who distributes their almost perfect pony animation cycles for free so that every other pony sfm animator can copy his video style). As far as we can summarize, EpicKitty has animated anthro rainbow dash completely himself and has kept all animation scripts private. Based on how viral the video has already become compared to his previous animations, I highly doubt he will be stopping anthro ponies here. Other observations: "Outrun Blue Turbulence" was bundled with the Counter Strike Outrun series and bears the same title card. It is a strong possibility that EpicKitty has dissolved the Counter Strike Outrun series and changed it into a playlist that will feature future anthro pony videos. I will be very interested to see if this develops into something really interesting. After all, the My Little Pony show and what has been released by the brony community have been rather stale. EpicKitty for the first time in two years has actually brought something to the pony source filmmaker world worth taking note. The Blue Turbulence Series and Beyond As of February 21, 2018, I came back and visited the youtube channel again. For a while I thought I would not have anything new to update for this youtuber as Source Filmmaker has waned in popularity. Much of his past content has a good fan story, but animation quality is mediocre at best. One of Epickitty's recently created SFM anthro pony series changed the overall quality of his channel, the Blue Turbulence series. The Blue Turbulence series, set in Valve's CS:GO game title, follows anthro Rainbow Dash through an action packed 40 minute adventure through the updated Inferno (sometimes referred to as Legacy Inferno), Dust_2, one un named city, and an exciting finale at the Office. For a pony source filmmaker series, a lot of detail was implemented into the four different episodes. Much of the series feels like a call of duty/grand theft auto 5 crossover. As if that was everything, in the Inferno and Office episodes, another version of anthro Rainbow Dash appears. In the series, it is explained that a machine managed to download biological information from anthro Rainbow Dash and cloned her since the beginning. Later, that same machine captured anthro Rainbow Dash and has her complete missions at different locations. Anthro Rainbow Dash has the ability given to her from the machine to teleport to the different maps. It explains why she moves from one location to another very quickly. According to a few updates posted in Epickitty's YouTube community tab, he is still working on other SFM anthro pony movies. There is a possibility that an anthro Apple Card SFM movie is in the works even though Epickitty himself is not confirming anything. That is a lot coming from a youtuber who struggled with Brony/SFM community issues in the beginning. If Epickitty is not a brony anymore, he has other motives for creating anthro pony sfm movies. Other Known Facts and Web Pages About EpicKitty54 EpicKitty54 was known to have two Deviantart profiles; both which he later deactivated. From what records show it seems very little worked out for him on the social platform of the brony fandom. The gmod community on Deviantart somehow mis-took him as a troll. Very rare situation to see an actual animator be outcasted by his own group. Since Deviantart is a corrupt site with a conglomerate of many different fandoms creating fan art and fighting each other, who knows if any of this information is even true. It is possible because of this and unlike many brony SFM animators, he is a lone wolf and works with only other hobbyist voice actors/actresses and modelers. EpicKitty54 has a Tumblr profile (actual updates go through his channel directly now): http://epickittysupdateblog.tumblr.com/ EpicKitty54 has a Fur Affinity profile (replaces his "Missing in Action" Deviantart profile it seems): http://www.furaffinity.net/user/mod24 Overall EpicKitty54 overall is an actual awesome brony SFM animator and will always be remembered for his outstanding animation work. Even though he is gradually leaving the brony world, He may still be looked down upon by others just for the fact that he remains in supporting the somewhat silly idea that ponies can be personified as people. On the contrary, what makes him still very interesting and worth watching is the fact that he is actually taking the brony idea toward a less stupid and somewhat pro level approach. He has figured out how to have virtual ponies ride bikes, solve crimes, or on occasion just be silly and laid back. EpicKitty54 is still creating videos as of when this wiki was created and will be updated when there is more information made available.Category:Browse